Locked Heart of Ice
by phoenixfire3473
Summary: Hitsugaya was a lone captin, who only let his one childhood friend into his heart.But when she died, he locked up his heart.But one day someone broke the lock of his heart.But the one that saved him is now gone,so he must begin his journey to save her....
1. Prologue

**Broken or Shattered**

This prologue is done at the point of Toshiro.

Prologue

Do you know the difference between broken or shattered? This kept me up all night. To me broken is just something you can fix, while shattered is when everything in broken even the soul, so that it can't be fixed.

I feel my life is broken. I've lost the one I love, Hinamori, to death and Aizen. Hinamori was in love with him. It made me sick. After the winter war, I found out she had died, but she died protecting Aizen. Right then I felt broken. To me Hinamori was shattered because of Aizen, I will avenge her by killing him. That is the one reason and goal that stopped me from being shattered.

Each day I knew I was being colder and harsher. I became withdrawn from life. Well that is until I met her.

Rukia Kuchiki


	2. I whip a man in the face

**Hi everyone!!!**

**I'd like to thank**** ayaicHang.014, xxVizardxxRukiaxx, Twilightllove, ****HANYAxbrando****, ****BlackBelt****,** **PassionIsLove,** **ccmemories, ****Narutofang91****and ****Karin Ochibi-chan ****for your reviews.**

**They got me writing again!!! XD and thanks for all the advice!!**

**ENJOY! **

**Okay I rewrote this so this is ****NOT THE SAME AS THE OLD CHAPTER!**** This part of the story takes place before the winter war and before Momo went crazy.**

**Chapter 1: I whip a man in the face with a tree branch**

_Rukia's POV_

Ouch. I really hate having sparing practice on a Sunday. I would much rather relax on a branch by the lake or beat up Ichigo or something like that. But no. I have to sweat my butt of doing stuff for my captain. It's not like I don't like my captain, it's just that he is sick all the time so we all have to make up for that.

We finished sparing practice and.... confession time.

I ditched.

Okay. This might not mean anything to you... but I'm trying hard to become a seated member. I really have an over protective brother. It sucks butt. But I still care for him. But, I am really glad I ditched.

So I was walking in the 10th division because you know the 12th and 11th divisions are never safe with all the nut jobs there. I went to my usual spot. It was a small lake in the forest behind their practice area where it is so calm and it is the best place to relax. It really makes you feel like you are in a different place where there aren't carry people after your tail. Plus the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. And then I feel asleep.

_Toushirou's POV_

"Matsumoto!!!"

Good Lord! Can't she be responsible for one minute! For some stupid logic in her lazy mind she thinks she can hold a friggin drinking party in my office! God! And so I did the most normal thing that anyone would do. I whipped their asses with bankai. Now they are all in the fourth division and now Matsumoto has to clean the office.

Revenge is so sweet.

Since I can't enter my office now, I think I will go to my favourite spot in my division.

The spot by the lake.

_Rukia's POV_

When I was younger, I taught myself all ways to be alert even when I was asleep. So when my soul reaper powers came I was more aware that I usually was because I could sense other spiritual pressures. So when I 'felt' someone near me I acted out.

I grabbed the nearest thing near me and...

BAM

I whipped someone in the face with a tree branch.

Unaware of course. Its natural instinct.

And then I woke up, I really should not have.

_Toushirou's POV_

So I was walking to the lake when I felt of presence. So I went to see who it was that knew my secret place. I arrived at a tree.

The next I knew was that a friggin tree branch whipped my in the face.

And I flew back 2 meters.

Sad, right?

_Rukia's POV_

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a broken tree branch in my hand. The second thing I saw was Hitsugaya-tachio sprawled on the floor.

Wait...

Hitsygaya-tachio on the floor, with a broken piece of a tree branch beside him.

Ohh... God let this not be what I think it is!

**phoenixfire3473****: How did you all like the rewritten Chapter 1? Sorry the other one was crap. Hope u enjoyed it!!! **

**Toushirou: God woman! Then you shouldn't have written it.**

**phoenixfire3473: I'm sooooo sorry! –Runs away and breaks down in a corner-**

**Toushirou: god. Review before she breaks down again. **

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
